


A Dark Rainbow

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Harm, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus never tells Alec how closely he pays attention to the other man’s wings, doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. But he loves seeing the way Alec’s emotions turn to colors and display themselves on his large wings.He thinks he has a good understanding of the various colors, what each one means, when he finds Alec at the Institute with a new color on his wings. A shade of blue so dark it’s almost black. Steaks of red run through it like blood, but the blue is heavy and hard to look away from, almost all consuming.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 342
Collections: Wingo Summer





	A Dark Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For the wingo prompt: mood wings.  
> I wanted to write some Alec angst but then I had to do some worldbuilding so have this odd mishmash of world building and hurt/comfort.

It takes Magnus a while to get used to Alec’s wings. Or, more specifically, the way they sometimes changed color. Being centuries old means he knows enough about Nephilim to know their wings' colors echo their emotions, but placing the emotion behind each color turns out more difficult than he could've guessed. Especially as it differs from Nephilim to Nephilim depending on their own color associations. 

Alec’s wings, in particular, are difficult to read. It's clear the Shadowhunter has a strong control over his emotions, they are seen as weaknesses in his culture after-all, but every so often his blank white wings shift suddenly to another color. 

The first time it happens, Magnus is awed by the flush of violet that ripples through Alec's wings after Magnus had flirts with him. 

At Alec’s wedding to Lydia, Magnus watches his wings flicker from gray to violet to magenta before he storms down from the alter and kisses Magnus in front of all of his wedding guests. 

When they start dating, Magnus begins trying to guess what the colors mean, which emotions are tied to which colors. Alec is suspiciously tight-lipped, and extremely unhelpful, about the whole thing. So Magnus doesn’t pester him with questions, doesn't try to invade his privacy. Instead, he waits and watches and observes, noting the colors that sometimes seep into Alec’s wings. 

On their first date, Alec’s wings flash gold when Magnus tells him how many exes he has. Magnus doesn't know what to make of it and soon enough they're back to white and Alec refuses to explain it.

It takes Magnus much longer to realize that, to Alec, gold is the color of jealousy. 

When they kiss, if Magnus is fast enough, he can see the flash of magenta that often overtakes Alec’s wings.

And then Jace goes missing and Alec’s wings stay a bright shade of blood orange more often than not. Magnus can only guess it means fear. 

When they get him back, when Alec wakes up, his wings turn light green then the lightest shade of pink Magnus has ever imagined. He tries not to feel jealous, tries not to think too deeply about what that particular shade might mean. 

It's the one time Alec opens up to him about his wing's colors, sensing his discomfort. The light pink is reserved for his close family members. Isabelle, Max, Jace. His parents bring on more complicated emotions that streak Alec’s wings with pink and crimson and bright orange. 

When they have sex for the first time, Alec’s wings are a light shade of orange, the bottoms tipped with violet and magenta and green. He looks like a rainbow spread out on Magnus’ sheets. 

Later, Magnus finds Alec outside the Institute in a panic, wings a familiar shade of blood orange. True to his wings, Alec admits how terrified he had been. His wings flicker behind him, a brilliant mix of light pink and violet as he confesses his love. Magnus, in turn, adores him more than he knows what to do with. 

Magnus never tells Alec how closely he pays attention to the other man’s wings, doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. But he loves seeing the way Alec’s emotions turn to colors and display themselves on his large wings. 

He thinks he has a good understanding of the various colors, what each one means, when he finds Alec at the Institute with a new color on his wings. A shade of blue so dark it’s almost black. Steaks of red run through it like blood, but the blue is heavy and hard to look away from, almost all-consuming. The red dripping from Alec’s knuckles is the only thing strong enough to tear Magnus’ gaze away. 

Magnus swallows as Alec continues pounding away at the punching bag in front of him, oblivious of Magnus’ presence. 

It hurts like a knife being thrust into Magnus’ stomach and then twisted. It surprises him how much it hurts. How deeply Alec's pain hurts _him_.

“Alexander.” 

Alec stiffens, nearly stumbles as he loses concentration and balance. He steps away from the bag, wings turning a violent shade of yellow, guilt- the same as the color after the soul sword incident-, before being forced to the empty white. Alec’s face goes just as blank as he folds his hands behind his back in parade posture, hiding his bleeding knuckles. 

“Magnus. What are you doing here?” 

“I think the more important question is what are you doing?” Magnus cuts a pointed look to the punching bag, wet with blood and sweat. 

Alec’s expression crumples. His wings flicker yellow then blue then orange. They’re white again when Alec shakes his head. “It’s fine, I was just training.” 

“Without bandaging your hands?” 

His face flushes, wings flashing yellow. Magnus reaches for Alec’s arm, tugging it in front of him so he can see inspect the damage to Alec's hand. His fingers are darkened with bruises, a couple of them bent at odd angles, broken. 

Magnus’ grits his teeth, magic sparking to life. He aches to heal Alec’s hands, but he forces his magic down. “Let me heal them?” 

Alec nods and Magnus’ magic jumps over his hands and up his arms, soothing the smaller aches in addition to the bruises and broken bones and cracked skin. 

“Thanks.” Alec flexes his fingers, stretching them, wings suspiciously blank. 

“We need to talk.” 

Alec grimaces, but doesn’t argue. Magnus is sure he expected it. He leads them through a portal back to the loft, keeping a soft hold on one of Alec’s hands the whole time. He's reminded of the night of the party, when Alec had leapt from his balcony. Magnus hadn’t seen his wings before he jumped, but now he wonders if they had been the same chaotic jumble he’d witnessed only moments ago. 

Magnus falls onto the sofa, conjuring a drink to his free hand because he doesn’t think he’ll get through this conversation without one, tugging Alec down beside him. 

The shadowhunter sits, curled in on himself, wings wrapped almost protectively around him. He looks vulnerable. 

Magnus squeezes his hand. “What happened?” 

Alec trips over himself as he explains, words pouring out with little care for pauses or breathing. Magnus doesn’t get it all, but he hears Jace and Izzy and the Clave and pressure. He hears enough to understand. By the time Alec stops talking his wings are a sharp contrast of navy blue and blood orange. 

“I understand. Next time, please, just come to me. When things get bad, you promised, remember?” 

A slash of yellow. A slow nod. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just, I didn’t even think about it and-” 

“I know,” Magnus says soothingly. He knows all too well. He tugs Alec towards him, sending his drink away so he can hold the Nephilim against his chest. Alec tucks his head into Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus strokes his fingers through white feathers. “Don’t hide your emotions from me, please.” 

Alec sighs against his skin and curls his fingers into Magnus’ shirt, but then his wings are turning into a rainbow of colors. Some of the yellow and dark blue remain. There are hints of crimson. Mostly, though, they’re pink. Magnus’ favorite shade of pink. Almost too light to be seen, marked with smudges of purple. 

Magnus turns his head to press a kiss to Alec’s hair. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A little chart for the colors coordinating to Alec's moods:  
> White- repressing emotions  
> Gray- uncertainty  
> Magenta- aesthetic attraction  
> Crimson- anger  
> Light pink- love  
> Blood orange- fear  
> Gold- jealousy  
> Yellow-guilt  
> Green- relief  
> Dark blue- helplessness  
> Violet- deeper attraction


End file.
